Just like History
by spaige
Summary: Summary: Paige, Craig, Sean, Emma, Ashley and Spinner are all going to Vegas. That means a road trip. This is set right after Spinner and Paige broke up and Sean is still dating Emma. There’s going to be drama, romance and drinking.
1. Preview

Summary: Paige, Craig, Sean, Emma, Ashley and Spinner are all going to Vegas. That means a road trip. This is set right after Spinner and Paige broke up and Sean is still dating Emma. There's going to be drama, romance and drinking.

**Short Preview:**

**Day before**: "Come on guys winter vacation is coming up and it's going to be hot there in Las Vegas" Paige says to Ashley and Emma.

"Sean is going?" Emma said to Paige.

**Day 1:** "Oh Sean!" Emma moaned while she made-out with him.

"Emma, I want you" Sean said.

**Day 2:** "Spinner you just don't get it do you?" Paige screamed at him.

"What is there to get Paige!"

"That I still!" Paige stopped herself from yelling. "That I still lo…" Paige didn't want to tell him.

**Day 3:** "What do you mean more than friends?" Ashley said.

"I mean…." Craig stopped.

**Day 4:** "Finally! We're here!" Spinner and Craig shouted.

"I hate you guys!" Ashley and Paige said to them.


	2. Before the Big Trip

I made a mistake instead of Sean and Emma dating I met to say Sean is still dating Ellie.

Paige and Ashley are at Ashley's locker during class.

"So we haven't talked in awhile Ash. I see you with Craig a lot though. You guys hooking up?" Paige asked.

"No" Ashley said with a little smile.

"You will though I know it" Paige giggled. Then Emma was walking down the hall. "Oh Em!" Paige called her

"Hey" Emma said.

"Ok guys how about we all just go to Vegas!" Paige said.

"O yeah ok Paige" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Come on guys winter vacation is coming up and it's going to be hot there in Las Vegas" Paige says to Ashley and Emma.

"…I guess" Ashley said. "Who else is going?" Ashley said.

"Well, I invited Craig and he said he'll invite other people" Paige said.

"What about Hazel?" Emma said.

"Well, she'll be in Europe unfortunately" Paige said looking down.

"Hey, Paige I got some guys to come!" Craig said coming down from the hall.

"Oh? Who?" Paige said.

"Spin and Sean" Craig said with a smile not thinking about him and Paige.

"Oh, um ok" Paige said with a little less enthusiasm.

"Ok well I have to get to photo class so bye" Craig said.

"Sean is going?" Emma said to Paige.

"Oops" Paige said. Emma leaned against the locker.

"Kill me now" Emma said.

Craig and Sean were walking to get to their next class.

"So Sean despite all the drama this year, you want to just get away?" Craig asked him.

"What?" Sean said.

"Do you want to come to Vegas with me Spinner and some of the girls" Craig said.

"Sure that'd be awesome" Sean said really excited. "Whose going?"

"Ashley, Me, Spin, Paige and oh yeah Emma" Craig said to him. "Oh crap the bell is about to ring let's go" Craig told him as he hurried up.


	3. Just the Beginning

Emma and Sean laid on Sean's couch making-out. Sean moved his hands around her back then around the bra. Then Emma started to take off Sean's shirt.

"Oh Sean!" Emma moaned while she made-out with him.

"Emma, I want you" Sean said.

"Hey!" Paige yelled at Emma snapping her out of her daydream. "Emma!"

"What? What!" Emma said then noticed what she was doing.

"You gonna help?" said as she piled luggage into her car. "No it's early but wake up"

"Early? Oh yeah it's 5:45 am" Emma said grabbing a bag.

"Craig will be here soon with the guys we should get this packed" Paige said.

"Paige! You forgot your make-up bag" Ashley said running out of Paige's house.

"Ah thank you I would have died" Paige laughed a little. Just then Craig pulled up in a black suburban SUV with Spinner and Sean.

"Hey, need help?" Craig came out of his car and asked.

"Wow, Craig where did you get the car?" Ashley asked.

"Joey's car lot, he said I can only borrow it for the trip" Craig said. "Here you girls can go get snacks with my car and we'll do the rest" Craig said giving her his car key.

"Ok but I'm only going up the street so we can get on the road sooner"

"When were you such a help" Ash smiled as she walked by him.

"O yes Craig I love you, I want you. Come to me" Spinner said sarcastically as Sean laughed.

"Shut up!" Craig said. "Help me with these bags" Craig said while trying to lift a heavy one. Spinner and Sean helped put the bags in the trunk of Paige's car.

"We're only gone for a week what the hell is in these?" Spinner asked. They put the last bag in the trunk and rested from all the heavy lifting.

"I know who everyone here wants to hook up with but whose gonna get it first" Sean laughed as he sat in the grass.

"I want Ashley but that doesn't mean this trip I'm going to get her right away me and Ashley are fine right now" Craig smiled.

"Um, Ok Skipper" Sean said then looked at Spinner. "Spin?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd want to get Paige but she wont even look at me since we broke up" Spinner laughed.

"Yeah whatever" Sean said.

"Hey what about you?" Spinner asked kind of angry.

"Me? I have a girlfriend genius" Sean said.

"Oh is it Emma or Ellie?" Craig asked and Spinner laughed a little.

"What?" Sean said.

"Everyone knows you want Emma don't even deny it" Craig said. Just then the girls pulled up and got the snacks. They split them up then the guys went with Craig and the girls went with Paige.

"Vegas here we come" Paige said as she started up the motor. She left her drive way then Craig follow her.


	4. Motel 6

After a whole day of driving they settled down in a motel.

"Ok that was pretty good for one day" Paige said stretching out of the car.

"Where are we" Emma said trying to get out of the car. Then the guys pulled up and you heard really loud rock music coming from Craig car as the windows were down.

"We're in Cincinnati it's like southern Ohio" Paige said looking at the map.

"Uh never driving with you guys ever again" Craig said holding his nose.

"Me?" Sean laughed a little. "It was Spinner gross farts the whole time" Then you saw Spinner holding a can of spray cheese.

"Whatever let's just get some rooms" Ashley said.

"I agree I think a guy and a girl" Craig said standing next to Ashley.

"I think 3 girls in one and 3 boys in the other" Emma said.

"Ok fine we can do that to I guess" Craig said. They got the room then the guys went to the girls room down the outside hall way and they all hung out. After an hour and a couple of beer they were pretty much up to doing anything.

"Ok how about a game of truth or dare" Spinner said.

"Ok" everyone agreed.

"Who should go first?" Paige said while looking at everyone. "Craig truth or dare" she asked.

"Dare" Craig said.

"Go spend 7 minute in heaven with….Ashley" Paige said with a big smile.

"….Um, oh look no closet I guess we can't "Craig said trying to get out of it.

"Go outside" Spinner said then started to chant. "Go, go, go!" Craig and Ashley went outside and Ashley leaned up against the wall.

"You know we don't have to do this is you don't want to" Craig said.

"It's just a dare" Ashley said a little drunk. Then she pulled him in her a kiss. Craig wrapped his arms around her waist and Ashley wondered her hand in his hair. After their kiss Craig was in shock and Ashley went inside and Emma and Paige were kissing quickly.

"Wow we missed that much" Ashley said as she walked in.

"No the guys are just being stupid" Paige said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ok thanks for that Paige" Craig said kind of angry. "Now, Paige truth or dare"

"Hmm dare" Paige thought a little.

"How about you spend seven minutes in heaven with…Spinner" he said because she knew she hated him.

"What no that's cheating" Paige yelled out.

"Cheating? How? Go" Craig said. Paige walked outside then Spinner walked right behind her. Spinner put his hand on her neck and pulled in for a kiss.

"Ew, gross" Paige pulled away.

"Come on it's a dare" Spinner said.

"No it's Craig trying to hook-up you up with me" Paige said. "Spin, it's over"

"I know but you made Craig go for Ash" Spinner said.

"So" Paige replied then was about to walk back in.

"You I miss you a lot" Spinner said quietly. Paige stopped and turned around.

"What?" Paige said.

"I miss you Paige we used to hang out so much. I miss that"

"Yeah we also used to go out" Paige said to him.

"But, I miss th-"Spinner stopped but his phone started to ring from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?" Spinner said on the phone. "Oh hey Manny!" he said with a big smiled. Paige stood there folding her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe this" Paige said in anger. Spinner looked up at her and saw she was about to leave.

"Wait!" Spinner told Paige still on the phone with Manny. "Manny I got to go" Spinner said then quickly hung up. Spinner grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Spinner you just don't get it do you?" Paige screamed at him.

"What is there to get Paige?"

"That I still!" Paige stopped herself from yelling. "That I still lo…" Paige didn't want to tell him.

"You still what?" Spinner was waiting for these words to come out of her mouth since they broke up.

"Forget it!" Paige yelled at him and went back inside.

"What? What happened?" Craig asked.

"Don't talk to me!" Paige said right before she started chugging down some more beer.

"Ok" Paige said finishing up the bottle. "Sean truth or dare?"

"Tr…Dare" Sean said expecting anything.

"Kiss Emma" Paige said.


	5. Motel 6 pt 2

"What?" Sean said a laughed a little...

"Did I stutter?" Paige asked him while she drank some more beer. Sean Shrugged a little and he leaned in closely to Emma and they both looked into each others eyes. Then Emma's phone rang and everyone moaned. Emma got up and it was Manny.

"Hey" she said fakely. "Manny can I call you back" Emma said then hung up the phone.

"I think we should get back to our rooms" Craig said. "Where's Spinner?"

"Probably fucking Manny" Paige blurted out.

"Ok then someone has had too much to drink" Craig said.

"Craig here I'll walk you to your room" Ashley said. She wanted to get out of there fast. Ashley and Craig walked into the guy's room. "Wow this is a lot better then the girls" Ashley laughed a little. Then Craig quickly pulled her in for a kiss. Then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Craig said in shocked.

"Craig..." Ashley said.

"I didn't mean to but I've just miss you that way I love our friendship but I also want to be more than friends" Craig told her

"What do you mean more than friends?" Ashley said.

"I mean…." Craig stopped. Then kissed her again this time Ashley pulled away after a while.

"I, I have to go back to the… the room" Ashley said and got out of there quickly.

"Way to go Craig" he said to himself and leaned back on his bed.

Paige went outside and went by the pool and saw Spinner on one of the lawn chairs.

"…Hey" Paige said quietly.

"You're not drunk yet" Spinner smirked.

"I've had only 2 and a half bottle thank you" Paige said.

"Ok boozy" Spinner smiled.

"Funny" Paige said and sat next to him. It got awkward and quiet quickly.

"…Paige I'm sorry" Spinner finally said. Paige didn't say anything she was ready to listen. "I'm sorry for flirting I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend…"

"Shyeah" Paige laughed a little.

"Will you just listen?" Spinner yelled out. "I can't stand another guy with you!" Spinner yelled out.

"How do you think I felt when I saw that picture of Manny?" Paige yelled back.

"Paige I love you because you will always smell good even if its just shampoo, The way your head always find the right spot on my shoulder, how cute you look when they sleep, The ease in which you fit into my arms, The way you fall into my arms when you cry…"

"Spinner…" Paige started to cry she was tearing.

"No Paige!" He said then stood up. "How cute you are when you argue with me, the way your hand always finds mine, the way they smile and my favorite the way you fish for compliments even though we both know that you are the most beautiful thing on this earth…Paige…" Spinner stopped. Paige grabbed Spinner and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away.

"Spinner…" Paige said.

"Paige" he said smiling and wiping away her tears. He got closer to her and looked into her eyes then his lips touched her. Sean and Emma were left there…that was awkward.

"Well, one night down many to go" Sean said and Emma smiled a little. "Bye" he waved a little to her and he went to his room.


	6. Gossip Car

Spinner went back to his room and saw Craig and Sean just hangin' out.

"What happened to you Romeo?" Sean said.

"Shut up" Spinner said. After they hung out together a little more they went to bed. The next morning Spinner got into the bathroom and started shaving. Then he look at his razor then his hair in the mirror.

"Wow!" Craig said when he got out. Spinner got out and started rubbing his new buzz cut hair.

"…I got bored" Spinner said and they laughed. They walked out of motel as Paige checked everyone out.

"Wow" Ashley laughed.

"Your head looks so naked" Emma said.

"Ok since we're delayed a couple hours we really got to get going on the road" Paige said looking at her watch that said 11:45.

"What time were we supposed to leave?" Craig asked.

"Like 9:00" Paige said getting into her car. After 2 days of driving they landed in Salt Lake City, Utah. "Guys, we're only one state away should we keep driving?"

"No!" Emma and Ashley yelled.

"Okay. They guys are a little far away about 30 minutes so Emma call them and tell them to stop at the nearest motel" Paige said.

"Ok" Emma said getting her cell.

"Hey" Craig answered the phone.

"Hey stop at the near motel" Emma said.

"Alright"

"Bye" Emma said then hung up the phone. The guys stopped at the nearest motel and they check in 2 rooms, one for the girls. While they checked in they saw some girls outside. Sean was the first to talk to them.

"Hey" he said to one of them.

"Hey I'm Lindsey, these are my friends Kristin and Clair" She said in a flirtatious voice. Then Craig and Spinner came up to Sean.

"I'm Sean these are my friends, Craig and Spinner" Sean said pointing to them.

"So you guys want a drink?" She said.

"Yeah" Sean said.

"I don't know" Craig said.

"Come on you look like you've been driving all day. Come have some fun" Kristin said.

"Alright, I guess so" Craig said.

"So last night I saw you with Spinner" Emma said as they tried to catch up to the guys.

"Which time, was I screaming at him?" Paige said sarcastically.

"So are you guys like back together?" Emma asked.

"No, yeah I don't know" Paige said. "I think we are. He wants to be and so do I so I guess so" Paige said.

"Aw how cute" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Hey what about you? Going off with Craig?" Paige laughed.

"Well, we did kiss I guess" Ashley spilled.

"What? Keep going" Paige said.

"I don't know if I want to get back together with him thought he's just so… complicated. He said he's changed and he likes me a lot but… I don't know" Ashley said. Then Paige pulled into the motel and she saw Craig's car but no Craig.

"Where are they?" Paige asked. Then the girls got out of the car and heard loud music.

"Where is the music coming from?" Emma said.

"It's probably the guys let's go up" Paige realized. They got up to the room and then they saw the door open from the hallway.

"Craig?" Paige said as she open the door more.


End file.
